Megamind: Before the Movie
by doctorwhogirl77
Summary: Did Roxanne and Megamind have a little somethin' somethin' going on before the movie  ?
1. Chapter 1

As the all too familiar dirty bag was abruptly taken off of her face, Roxanne could see the lights, buttons, whirly-gigs, and other strange objects that occupied Megamind's lair. Looking around her, she saw the same routine had been carried out. She was in the same chair, tied with the same rope, and the same 'Megamind's Failed Evil Plan' story was going to play out. Or was it?

"We meet again, Ms. Ritchie." She heard him say as he slowly turned to face her in his favorite chair. "How nice of you to drop by! Unfortunately, you shall not be leaving any time soon." He said this while letting out a small, yet sinister chuckle.

"Hello, Megamind." Roxanne answered back, coolly. "Is that a new cape you're sporting?"

"Why, yes, Ms. Ritchie, it is! How nice of you to notice!" he stood up and spun in a circle for her to see.

"Ah, yes. More spikes and leather I see? Mhm." She said, admiring Megamind's new cape and trying not to giggle at him twirling about in front of her. _He may be evil,_ she thought, _but he certainly does like to put on a show._

" Yes, ma'am" said Minion. "Sir has his favorites!"

"Why, but of COURSE! Where on EARTH would I be without my belo-veed leather and spikes?" Megamind said, mispronouncing the word 'beloved'. He looked at her face, even though he didn't really expect an answer. He began to get lost in her delicate features. Her eyes were so clear, so bright. They also just HAPPENED to be his favorite color. Blue. Like the sky on a clear, spring day. And, my goodness, what was that spreading across her face? Was she smiling? Why on EARTH would she be smiling at HIM?

"Enough fun and games, Ms. Ritchie! It's time to-"

"Can I ask you something?" Roxanne interrupted.

"Ask me something?" Megamind looked inquisitively at Minion, who shrugged in response. "I suppose so…"

"Why do you always wear black? I mean, I get your whole...villainy thing. But, honestly, don't you ever get tired of wearing black, leather, and spikes all the time? It must get uncomfortable."

"Comfort has NOTHING to do with it!" Megamind retorted, shifting uneasily. His leather pants seemed to be riding up in a rather delicate place. "It's all about the LOOK; about striking as much fear into the hearts of the people of Metrocity as possible!"

"Ah, I see. And I suppose Metro Man wears white beca-"

"Because he's the defender of Metrocity, and therefore must give the people hope!" Megamind interrupted.

Roxanne thought he was getting a bit touchy on this subject. This was about to get interesting! Maybe if she kept asking questions she could get an entirely new story for the news channel! "Well, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Megamind inquired.

"Why I'm more attracted to Metro Man than you. I guess I have a thing for men in white." Little did he know that she also had a thing for blue guys with goatees. She found it getting extremely difficult for her to focus on her thought-up task. _It's all for the story_, she told herself, _stop getting so distracted by him!_

"Ah, yes!" Meagamind shot back at her. "The little 'damsel in distress' is in love with the hero in white! How quaint!" He tried to hide from her how hurt he was. It was as though a needle had shot through his heart when she said that she liked Metro Man more than him. _Keep a stiff upper lip,_ He encouraged himself, _you've been getting this all your life, why should this moment be any different?_ Still, he felt an emptiness growing inside of him from the spot where she had dashed his heart.

"Well, I mean have you SEEN him?" Roxanne asked. "All that muscle, rippling under that white spandex..." she was being obviously sarcastic here in order to make him smile. She had noticed that maybe her last comment was a bit harsh. She didn't want to make him too upset, after all her chair was placed over a floor that opened up into an alligator pool.

"Oh-ho-HO! So the sweet, young, reporter has a thing for muscular build? How PERFECTLY naughty of you, Ms Ritchie!" he shot her a sly smile.

"You know me, Ms. Promiscuous all the way!" she joked.

"Uh, Sir, when do you think we can get down to business? I need to know so I can start warming up the taze-ray."

"Oh, give us a minute, Minion! Ms. Ritchie and I are having a VERY interesting discussion about Metro Man's perfection and my lack of it." Megamind said, wanting very much for Minion leave.

"Yes, Sir. I'll…just….be going then I suppose…." And with that, he left the room, leaving Roxanne Ritchie and Megamind alone.

"Now, Ms. Ritchie, where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I was asking you why you insist on acting so different from Metro Man." Said Roxanne Ritchie.

"Yes, of course," said Megamind, "and my answer is a simple one, because we were born to play those parts. It was my destiny to become the villain, and his to be a hero. It's the way the great circle of life was meant to play out, Ms. Ritchie. No one decided for it to be this way, it was inevitable." He sat down with a sigh.

This answer struck Roxanne by surprise. She had expected Megamind to say something like "because I'm so evil blahblahblah fear me blahblahblah *evil laugh*". But this, this was something else entirely. Her heart ached with empathy for the villain, and she longed to reach out and touch him. Put her hand on his shoulder. Give him a hug. **Something** to stop the aching in his heart.

"You and Metro Man aren't all THAT different." She said comfortingly. "What you lack in muscle, you make up for in brains. You are INFINITLY smarter than Metro Man could EVER hope to be, Megamind."

"Then why do my plans always fail? And besides," he added, "the one thing of Metro Man's that I truly desire isn't his strength…"

"What is it?"

"…nevermind…" said Megamind. He had suddenly been overwhelmed with a feeling of melancholy. Deep down he knew he would only be able to be with Roxanne if Metro Man was out of the way. Even deeper down, he knew that he would never be able to defeat Metro Man. Kidnapping Roxanne was the only way he was able to see her, and every time he did he knew it was only a simple annoyance for her. He wished to have an intimate moment with her. _She's so beautiful, how could I have ever let myself fall in love with a girl that I know I can never have?_ He turned away from her to hide the tears that were rolling down his face.

Roxanne heard what she thought was sniffling. _Oh God, is he crying? This wasn't how this was supposed to happen! No, Roxanne, keep yourself together. Stop feeling the way you do before…_

"Megamind?"

"Yes?" he said, wiping away his tears before he turned back around to face her.

"Do…do you want me to teach you how to act like Metro Man? I don't mean you have to be a hero…just what…makes him…you know…" she didn't quite know how to word it. In reality, she wanted more than anything to hold him. No, not to hold him. To kiss him. No, not that either. Something more. She wanted to show him that there was love in the world, and that even though he was a villain, he had just as much right to it as anybody else.

"Why, Ms. Ritchie," exclaimed Megamind, trying to act like his normal self, "that sounds absolutely THRILLING."

"Well, you'll have to untie me, first. I promise I won't run."

"…We'll see…" answered Megamind, skeptically, "if I feel it's necessary, then I will."

"Urgg…okay then…" _YOU FOOL! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO MAKE LOVE TO ME?_ She screamed in her mind. _This is going to be more difficult than I though…_

"Uh, Megamind? Could you rub my shoulders?"

"Rub your-"

"Metro Man ALWAYS does it."

"Oh, okay." He said, slightly confused. _What is it she's getting at? Have I missed something?_ He stood up and moved over towards Roxanne. He went behind her, removed his leather gloves, and slowly started to rub her shoulders.

Roxanne felt the cool touch of his hands against her bare skin. She was wearing a new summer dress that showcased her neck and shoulders. His skin was cold, but soft. He was so close to her, she could smell his musky, French cologne. His fingers were so long; his thumb reached her shoulder blade in her back and his other fingers reached all the way down to her collar bone. This was far better than any massage Metro Man had given her. She had the urge to say this aloud, but was decided not to, in case Megamind were to stop.

His hands trembled as he continued massaging the girl of his dream's delicate shoulders. He felt her move under his touch, and every once in a while, she'd let out a quiet moan of pleasure. It was exhilarating. _Would she protest if I took this a step further? _He thought. He started to massage more violently, digging the tips of his fingers into Roxanne's collar bone, causing her to moan a bit more loudly. He moved closer to her and kneeled down.

Roxanne could hear Megamind's heart beat, and she could feel his breath against her neck. NOW he was getting what she was after. She hoped that he wouldn't back down, now that he knew her true objective.

"Megamind," she said desperately, "please, will you untie me?"

"All in good time, temptress." He purred.


End file.
